Three days with the twin terrors
by kyhplz
Summary: On hold.
1. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. It would have been way stranger if I did.

Summary: Bulma is finding out of ways to punish Vegeta. She needs to think of something, quick; when Goten and Trunks act up, Bulma exacts her revenge!

* * *

An explosion rocked the dome-shaped house. Once again, Vegeta managed to destroy his favourite 'toy', his GR.

"WOMAN!!! FIX THE GR, NOW!" Bulma was furious. Vegeta always called her woman, which pissed Bulma off, but not as much as when he demanded her to fix his precious Graviy Room.

"I don't think so, Vegeta!" Bulma called, opening her notebook filled with ideas on how to punish her rowdy saiyan husband. She was running out of ideas on how to punish him. She couldn't just let him get away with it, again. That was the fourth time in six days that he did that!

"And why not?!" Vegeta demanded. "I, the prince of all S-"

"Oh shut up! Stop your bellyaching! I've got better things to do than fixing your gravity room continuiously!" Bulma retorted. "Besides, you're the prince of orange hippos, for all I care!"

For the second time that day, another explosion rocked the dome-shaped house.

"VEGETA! WHAT. THE. HELL?!" Bulma stared out the window, only to find Vegeta staring up at her, a 'what did I do?' look on his face, his arms crossed. Obviously, he didn't do it.

"I didn't do anything! Ask brat one and brat two!" Vegeta called back, storming into the house and entering the bathroom. He decided to take a long, steaming hot shower.

Bulma was equally pissed. She had a hard enough time without Goten and Trunks always getting into trouble.

"Goten, Trunks! Come here!" Shyly, a small boy with lavender hair opened his bedroom door, while a small, spiky-haired boy stepped out, a nervous whine escaped his pouting lips. He knew he was in trouble.

"Goten, I'm calling you mother. Trunks, you get half the food you eat as usual, and NO SUGAR FOR A WEEK!" Trunks cried, the eight-year old boy hated being punished.

Bulma walked over to the phone, dialing the Son number. A sing-song voice answered. "Moshi moshi, Chi-Chi Son here! How can I help you?" She seemed really happy for some reason.

"Um, Chi-Chi? Hi. Goten's acted up, again. These explosions are driving me crazy!" Bulma sighed. She felt bad for the poor kid, he had a 99.999999 percent chance of getting the frying pan of doom. (Dun dunnnnn)

"Gee, thanks for brightening my day. Um, Bulma? I hate to disappoint you, but Goku and I are kinda…. taking a break. Gohan's staying at home, but… I don't think it's healthy for Goten to stay there." Chi-Chi's voice was dull now, sad even.

"Ooohhh… I know! I'm going to go to the spa, I think..." Bulma laughed, and evil smile spread accross her face. The boys were absolutely terrified. Chi-Chi giggled.

"Let me guess. Vegeta got on your nerves, you need to get rid of your old lady wrinkles, and you've decided Vegeta will watch the boys as punishment for wrecking that stupid gravity room of his." Chi-Chi asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

Bulma just smirked.

"You bet."


	2. Wacky costumes

Ooohhh! The torture starts!

Since I'm too lazy to repost the disclaimer every time, I'll just keep it on the front page.

* * *

Vegeta opened the door to his and Bulma's room. She looked up at him, smiling. Vegeta could see the happiness in her eyes. He felt a small chill run up his spine. _Not good,_ he thought with a stifled whine.

"Okay, what happened?" Vegeta hated silence, so he spoke up. (Veeeeery bad idea, Veggie!)

Bulma laughed triumphantly. "I've decided on your punishment, Vegeta!" Vegeta wasn't worried anymore. She would probably just ban him from the GR for a week. He'd survive. Kakarot was a good sparring partner.

"First off, no GR for a week!" She grinned. Vegeta grimaced. Go figure. Just as he thought.

"Second, NO SPARRING OR FIGHTING OR SOCIAL INTERACTION OF ANY KIND with Goku or Gohan for a week." Vegeta frowned. Okay, this was bad.

"And…"

"And?" Vegeta wasn't too sure he wanted to know.

"You get to watch Goten and Trunks for three days, with no hope of escaping!" Vegeta really frowned. Actually, he pouted. Watch the twin terrors? Could that woman get any worse?! This was bloody murder! The prince of saiyans shoudn't have ot babysit his eight year-old son and that seven year-old third class child of that baka Kakarot!

Throwing one of his temper tantrums, Vegeta stormed out of the room knocking down several paintings and remodeling an old sculpture bulma made in 3rd grade, leaving a laughing Bulma, who was, indeed, triumphant.

The next morning, Bulma waved goodbye as she left. Goten and Trunks looked over at each other, grinning. "Hey, dad!" Trunks called, tugging at his dad's pant leg. "Can you play with us? It'll stop mom from yelling at you when she gets back!"

Vegeta winced. He didn't know what was worse; Bulma's yelling and screaming, or falling victim to the mini-demons. In the end, he agreed, being tugged by Trunks and Goten to Trunks's enormous room, filled with toys. 'Great, just great.' Vegeta though. 'I'm stuck, being tormented, no, being TORTURED by these children who scream bloddy murder everytime they turn a corner!'

Vegeta moaned, as Trunks made Vegeta wear strange clothing that made him itch. It sure wasn't his spandex clothes he was so used to wearing all the time. The boys took several pictures of Vegeta in a skirt and bellytop, in a native outfit, a cowboy costume, and other ridiculous costumes. (A/N: haha, I can so imagine that! -snicker-)

After a painful experience in Trunks's room, Vegeta attempted and failed miserably at cooking. He couldn't make the damn microwave work, or the oven! Vegeta was clearly pissed, so he ended up destroying half the kitchen.

With the oven, the microwave, the fridge, and the sink gone, Vegeta was stuck with BBQing. Now, what happens when you have one saiya-jin prince, and a BBQ? Very, very bad things happen. Like scorched eggrolls. Scorched pancakes. Heck, Vegeta made his own flame hair actually catch on fire!

"Damn woman…" Vegeta muttered, before flipping around with the propane. He didn't even notice the two little shadows sneak up behind him.


	3. Secret Brains

Let the torture continue!

But first, I'd like to acknowledge dragonfly91 for my first review and Spirrow for reviewing and giving me some writing tips!

Thank you both so much!

Now, the torture continues!

* * *

"BOO!" Trunks and Goten hollered, holding several _**empty**_ bottles of pop, and cookie and chip crumbs littered the boy's faces. Vegeta jumped, and turned to face them. His face held a good amount of surprise. _Shit,_ Vegeta thought._ Sugar is bad enough when Trunks eats it. Now both of those boys have sugar in their systems?! My day can't get any crappier! _Vegeta then actually used his brain for a second.

Walking over to the two boys, Vegeta smirked. They were going to wake up with a **very** bad headache in the morning. Vegeta grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye. Trunks shuddered. NO amount of pleasure was worth this. Dropping all of the chips that he was holding, Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and made a break for it. Vegeta grinned.

Vegeta phased in front of his son and swiftly gave the two boys a soft punch to the back of their heads. (A/N: He's such a nice dad, eh?) With the two boys safely down and out for a bit, Vegeta admired their peaceful looks, but was broken out of his gazing trance as the phone rang. Growling, Vegeta picked up the two boys somewhat roughly and entered the house, placing placing the demons on the couch. Walking over to the phone, he sighed and picked it up.

"What do you want, baka?" Vegeta growled into the phone.

"Hi Mr. Grumpy pants! How's Goten and Trunks?" Goku's cheery voice called through the phone.

"They're fine, Kakarot. Now why don't you go do something with that harpy of a woman of yours?" Vegeta questioned. Goku quickly caught on.

"You were banned from talking to me, weren't you?" If one could see the other's face, then Vegeta would have seen Goku's pout.

"About time you figured it out, baka! Now go do something worthy of your time!" Vegeta was practically yelling at the other saiyan. Goku stifled a whine, his sensitive ears ringing from the yell, as well as his hurt feelings.

"Okay then… bye-bye Veggie." Goku hung up, and Vegeta moaned. In reality, Vegeta hated being cruel, but he learned long ago that emotions made people suffer, so he always did his best to cover up. The easiest way was to act greedy and cruel. It seemed that he only showed his rarely seen tender side to Bulma, though he tried not to. Recalling the time he cried in front of the man on Namek, however, made Vegeta hold back a cry.

Walking over to the boys, Vegeta picked them up. No one could see him, so he may as well act all mushy and stuff now. Grabbing the boys, Vegeta lightly smiled. He was very proud of his son, but he couldn't let Trunks know. He didn't even want his son or his wife to know about the cruelty he endured when he was being controlled by that, in his opinion, 'gay, oversized lizard' named Frieza nearly twelve years ago.

Vegeta sighed. Placing Trunks in his room and Goten in the room specially made for him that was accross the hall from Trunks's, Vegeta re-entered the living room. Sitting on the computer he secretly used at night every now and then, Vegeta typed in his e-mail address and began looking at different things. Finding nothing of interest on his account, Vegeta opened his wife's work. Since he had a lot of intelligence and needed to use it somewhere, Vegeta sometimes secretly did formulas and other such things for his wife, without her knowing.

Looking at the 'complicated' formula before him, Vegeta quickly deciphered it. Doing this with a bunch of other things, Vegeta finally got bored of mathematical calculations. His vision drifting over to the large television, Vegeta made up his mind. He was going to _relax_. The only thing he could do at this point if he wanted to stay calm. Turning on the T.V., Veggie saw different shows. The only things that actually caught his interest was a documentary on WWII.

Not realizing his fatal mistake, Vegeta fell asleep on the couch, a peaceful expression on his face after staring blankly at the T.V. for nearly three hours.


	4. Operation: Giant Bird

Muahaha! This is going to be one torturing chapter for our favourite saiyan prince!

* * *

A pair of blue eyes and a pair of onyx eyes stared at the sleeping prince, a big grin plastered on their faces. The onyx eyes looked over to the blue eyes, whose eyes were glinting, much like Vegeta's eyes when he has something up his sleeve.

"Trunks, Trunks! Why is your eye sparkling? My eye doesn't do that!" That comment earned a sweat drop from Trunks.

"Goten, you don't have the sparkly eyes because you're not mischievous, like me! You just follow my orders, like the good little servant that you are!!" Trunks pointed out. It was now definite that the boy was Vegeta's son. "Now then, are we all set?"

"Um, I think so…." Goten looked at the clipboard in his hand that held a small list of ingredients for the Vegeta torture. "Yep!" He finally announced, the infamous Son grin plastered on his face.

"Hush Goten, keep it down, or dad's gonna hear you!" Trunks whispered in his chibi friend's ear. Goten nodded, as both boys snuck up behind Vegeta, Goten carrying a duct tape and Trunks carried feathers and glue.

"Alright, Goten," Trunks instructed. "Bind dad's legs together, then his arms together, and his mouth shut." Nodding, Goten used his super speed to do all the taping. Vegeta didn't even stir from his deep slumber. Then, the boys layered Vegeta with glue, only avoiding his eyes. Finally, the boys dumped loads of feathers on the poor saiyan prince.

Snickering, the boys opened the windows in the living room, as pigeons and other birds flew by, they caught sight of the sleeping prince, an oversized bird, or so it seemed. Their eyes glimmered. Soon, Vegeta had hundreds of new 'mates', and the boys were laughing their heads off.

Minutes later, Vegeta's woke up. He felt something slimy on his face. Getting off the couch, he fell flat on his face with a dull _thud!_ Trunks kept laughing, as Vegeta wriggled around, trying to break free of his binds. Looking over at the boys, Vegeta produced one of his famous glares. When Bulma got home, the boys were going to _**die,**_ slowly and **very** painfully for putting the prince through such disgrace, he would make sure of it.

Seeing the look in his father's eyes, Trunks and Goten immediately stopped laughing. "Umm… Goten, we better take the tape off of dad's mouth." Goten nodded, ripping the tape off Vegeta's mouth. The prince yelled, _loud._

From the other side of the world, the tables started shaking, as Goku held his ears. After the tables stopped shaking, Goku looked over to his wife, his ears still ringing. "Um, Chi? I'd better go check on the boys. Vegeta doesn't sound like he's very successful at taking care of those two." Chi-Chi growled at her husband, thinking he was bailing. "Fine, but you'd better be back here in one hour, or you'll have a few new bumps and frying pans to worry about!" Goku's face went pale.

Goku used his instant transmission to get to CC, where he grinned as he saw Vegeta on the ground, moving around like a chicken with its head cut off. Walking over to Vegeta, Goku noticed the prince glaring daggers at the boys, who were in a corner, whimpering. "Boys!" Goku walked over to the twin terrors, his face serious. "Do NOT make me bring Chi-Chi!" All color that resided on the boy's faces was now gone, leaving two parallel, chalk white faces.

"We didn't do anything!" Trunks complained, hoping Goku caught the lie. Apparently, the saiyan didn't buy it. His eyes narrowed. "Why do you boys decide to torment him?" Vegeta stared at Goku in surprise. '_Kakarot's stand up for __me, that shouldn't be happening!_' He thought, amazed.

Walking into the half destroyed kitchen, Goku grabbed a few large bowls of ice water. He then returned to the living room. "Boys," Goku instructed, looking over at Goten and Trunks. "I want you two to dump this all over Vegeta, make sure every part of his body is wet. I'll be back in a minute." With that, Goku returned to the kitchen. Goten and Trunks washed down every part of Vegeta's body, which made the glue and feathers wash all over the floor.

Goku returned, holding a pair of scissors made of Katchiin. Gently sliding the scissors between Vegeta's bound hands, Goku tried to cut the tape, but the scissors stopped at the tape. '_Damn…'_ He thought, he was going to need some backup power. Powering up to super saiyan, Goku tried again, but earning no reaction from the tape. Finally, after a loud roar of power and three bleeding ears, the tape was cut.

Cutting the braces on his feet, as well, Goku powered down, gasping for breath. That was some tape! Giving a whistle of amazement, Goku put the scissors away again. Standing up, Vegeta dusted himself off. "Brats… get into your rooms, **NOW!"** The chibis ran away to the safety of their rooms. Turning to face Goku, Vegeta scowled. "I didn't need YOUR help, Kakarot! You can leave now!" Goku grinned, using his instant transmission to leave.

Sighing, Vegeta ordered some robots to clean up the glue and feathers on the floor. Spying the duct tape, Vegeta grinned. Oh yes, payback was going to be sweeter then the blonde woman's delicious sweets! Of course, Vegeta would never admit that they were _that_ good.


	5. Revenge is sweet, and sticky!

I feel somewhat evil right now…

I feel somewhat evil right now…

I DO need some torturing ideas, though.

Hm…. If you can think of any, feel free to speak up in a review

* * *

The creaking of stairs was the only thing that signified that the large, dome shaped building was occupied. Well, for most, at least.

In a strange grinning fashion that he probably inherited from the baka named Goku, Vegeta watched from a corner as the demons from hell itself peeped their heads out of the door, searching for any sign of their mad babysitter. One certain boy named Trunks brought his head back in. Goten, on the other hand...

Thinking it was clear to step out of the room, Goten stepped gleefully out, being…well… _stupid. _Trunks, being the smarter of the two, checked for his father's ki and found it a little _too_ close to his room.

Finding it too late to save his best friend and partner in crime, Trunks sunk into a corner of his room, trying to hide his friend.

The horrified screams of a poor little chibi sounded out to the world.

They stopped abruptly, however, and Trunks could've _sworn_ he saw duct tape.

Then it dawned on him.

Oh shit…

(A/N: I wanted to end it here for a little cliffy, but the chapter's a bit too short for my liking, so I'll keep going!

Chibi Veggie: Dun dun…)

Smirking evilly the way only Vegeta can, the prince grabbed a horrified Goten, sealing the boy with masking tape so he looked like a mummy, with only the poor boy's eyes showing.

Dragging the new 'mummy' into the gravity room, Vegeta clipped Goten to one of those little rope things that hold punching bags.

Seeing the little boy's eyes wide as saucers, Vegeta grinned. A little odd, if you ask me.

Anyhow… grabbing a big lollypop from out of nowhere, Vegeta clipped it just in front of Goten's eyes.

The perfect torture…now all I need if my not as mentally issued son, and I can leave them here for a while.

Gulping, Trunks made his way to the gravity chamber, thinking about what'd happen to him if he got caught, so he stuck to the shadows. But hey, the poor kid can't be _that_ lucky, right? Right.

Still walking at a slow pace, Trunks failed to notice the stalking, flame-haired man of d- um, I mean, the stalking, flame-haired _prince_ of doom.

In the time span of 0.87 seconds, Trunks saw his father, screamed, and was wound in a tight bunch of duct tape, his saucer-sized eyes the only thing seen from the boy.

Nodding his head in delight, Vegeta brought his terrified son into the gravity chamber and hung him up beside Goten, adding a couple hundred extra-large lollies that came from thin air.

Humming in amusement, Vegeta left the gravity chamber to catch the latest episode of some show with a lot of fighting and blood. Mortal Kombat, perhaps...

* * *

Can't get much eviler than that, if I do say so myself. (Is that a word, even? O-o)

Chibi Veggie: Wow, um…. Revenge is sweet… and sticky….

Kyh: I agree, my precious Veggie! –snuggles-

Chibi V: Gack! –chokes and promptly faints from lack of air-

Kyh: -anime sweatdrop- Anyway… until the next time!

Oh, and R&R!

Just remeber, any and all torture ideas are welcome!


	6. Author's note

I'm sorry, guys… but I'm not going to continue '**Three days with the Twin Terrors**' anymore. If ANYONE wants to continue it, review or PM me.

I may continue it someday, but not in the next little while, I have a lack of enthusiasm for this one, and It's a hassle to do five stories at one. So sorry!


End file.
